


The Hardest Lesson

by Roguefemme



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien April submission, Gen, warning for much gratuitous cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguefemme/pseuds/Roguefemme
Summary: A very small Ahsoka learns a very important lesson.





	The Hardest Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of-stardust-and-wanderlust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=of-stardust-and-wanderlust).



"Master Plo! Master Plo!" a small voice rang out down the cavernous hall of the Jedi Temple, and many Masters and Knights turned to see the source of the noise, and smiled indulgently at the tiny Togruta racing down the hall.

The child ran straight up to Master Plo, who had been talking with his fellow Jedi Quinlan Vos.

"Master Plo, wanna see what I learned today?" she said excitedly as soon as she got to him.

"It is not polite to interrupt, little 'Soka," the Kel Dor knelt down to look at the child on her own level.

"I'm sorry, Master Plo," Ahsoka said, immediately repentant, and then turned to give the other Jedi a little curtsy. "Pardon me, Master Vos."

"Quite all right, little Ahsoka," Vos replied with a smile. Ahsoka didn't see Quinlan Vos nearly as often as some other Jedi because he was always out on missions, but she liked him. She'd heard he could be scary at grown-ups when he wanted to, but he was always nice to younglings like Ahsoka. So she relaxed at his assurance, and her enthusiasm returned full force.

"And what is it you are so eager to show us, little 'Soka?" Plo queried with patient kindness.

"Stand up, I show you!" the child cheerfully ordered, and backed away several steps, bouncing impatiently on her toes as she waited for him to comply. Quinlan unfolded his arms and gave a sidelong laughing glance at Plo.

"All right, little 'Soka, now what?" even muffled through the breathing mask Master Plo's voice conveyed amused patience.

"Catch me!" she sang out. Plo smiled behind his mask and held out his arms. Ahsoka bent her knees in a crouch and then sprang up toward him in a Force leap, and at the height of her leap Plo grabbed her out of the air.

"Very good, little 'Soka," Plo brought her close against his shoulder, recovering from his moment of nervousness.

"Nicely done," Vos complimented, and Ahsoka beamed at him proudly. "Master Plo, we'll talk later. Just mind you keep this one from jumping on the roof, hm?"

"I can't jump _that_ high!" Ahsoka giggled. Vos just winked at her and walked away. Ahsoka rested her head on Plo's shoulder, comfortable and happy in the warmth of Plo's affectionate hold. "I'm gonna learn everything I need to become a Jedi like you, Master," she said happily.

"Becoming a Jedi is not merely a matter of learning tricks, little 'Soka," he advised her gently as he began carrying her down the hall. "You must also have calm of spirit, and belief."

"Belief in what?" she asked.

"Belief in yourself, in the Force, and in your purpose as a Jedi."

"But what is my purpose, Master?"

He turned his head briefly to smile at her. "To follow the will of the Force."

The girl frowned in confusion. "An' the Force will tell me what to do?"

"It will. But it does not speak loudly, and that is why you must have a quiet mind so that you can hear it guide you."

The child was silent for a few moment, considering that. "But what if the Force wants me to do something an' I don't want to?"

"Then you must put aside selfish thought and do it anyway. That is one of the most difficult things to learn about being a Jedi. But I believe you will succeed in whatever you truly set your mind to, little 'Soka. Do you believe that too?"

"Yes, Master," she murmured, sounding faraway as she struggled to wrap her young mind around the complex lesson he had given her.

"Very good," he tightened his arms around her briefly in a hug as he carried her. "Now let's get you back to the creche. I think the Force wills you should have a nap soon."


End file.
